


It Started Out As Friendship

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Captain Hill [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Captain Hill - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Lonely Steve Rogers, Monopoly (Board Game), Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Maria visits Steve at his apartment





	It Started Out As Friendship

It started out as friendship, but wasn’t that how it always worked? That had been the case with Bucky all those years ago, and then again with Peggy.

And now Maria.

She’d shown up one night at the door of the shitty apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had put him in, a hesitant smile on her face, a six pack of beer, a pizza, and a couple of board games in her hands.

“You babysitting tonight?” he asked with a sigh.

Maria rolled her eyes. “It’s not babysitting,” she huffed. “I’m keeping you company.”

“Is that what Fury’s calling it now?” he grumbled, holding open the door and gesturing for her to come in.

“Steve -” she huffed.

“Never mind,” he muttered, taking the pizza and beer from her. He set them on the small kitchen table, shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared at her.

“What are those?” he nodded toward the other items in her hands, board games from what he could see - Monopoly and Sorry!. Anything to break the silence.

“Games,” she said. “I thought we could play, if you want. Or not.”

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Why not?” He grabbed some plates from the cupboard and set them beside the pizza. “After we eat.”

Two hours later, she said her goodbyes, patting him on the shoulder as she stepped around him to go out the door. She didn’t take the games with her and he didn’t clean up the Monopoly board before he went to bed, just threw out the beer cans and washed the dirty plates, carefully pushing the game out of the way when he wiped the crumbs off the table.

She was back the next day, smiling as she came through the door and spotted the game board still set up on the table. She slid into her chair and smiled at him.

“Whose turn was it?” she asked.

“Yours,” he replied, setting a bottle of water beside her before sitting down.

An hour later, he was out of money and properties, so he reluctantly surrendered, smiling at the triumphant look on Maria’s face.

“Do you want to play something else?” she asked as she cleaned up the board pieces.

“Nah,” he smiled. “I’m good.” He scrubbed a hand over her face. “How come you keep getting stuck with babysitting Steve duty?”

Maria grinned and shook her head. “I told you, I’m not babysitting, I’m keeping you company.”

“Mm-hm,” Steve hummed.

“I volunteered,” she shrugged.

She was back everyday for the next two weeks. Most nights she brought food, one night he cooked for her, another night they walked to the diner on the corner. They played Sorry! that first Monday night for more than an hour before they decided it wasn’t fun with just the two of them and they abandoned it. Tuesday night she brought her laptop and they watched a movie, something called Rocky that Steve actually enjoyed. Maria told him there were several sequels, and not wanting to forget, he grabbed a notebook off the windowsill and jotted down “Rocky sequels” on the top line of the first page. By that first Thursday, she wasn’t knocking anymore, just opening the door and calling his name before she stepped into the apartment. To his surprise, he’d begun to look forward to her visits. It helped with the loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him most days, and it helped him forget that everyone he’d ever loved or cared about was gone.

On Saturday of the second week, she arrived with a bag in her hand, Macy’s written on the side. They’d gotten comfortable enough with each other that she strolled right in, closing the door behind her, and stepping over his outstretched legs. She took the book from his hand, tossed it on the table, and dumped the bag on his lumpy couch with a smile.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Clothes,” she stated matter of factly. “I’m tired of you dressing like a grandpa. Try them on.” She gathered several things together and held them out to Steve.

He took the stack of clothing she offered him and went into the bathroom. There were a couple of t-shirts, a pair of dungarees - jeans, they called them jeans now - even some socks and a package of underwear. He blushed, wondering how Maria could have known his size in, well, anything. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably had it on file somewhere. He wondered what else Maria knew about him that he hadn’t told her.

He stripped off the pants and shirt he was wearing and folded them neatly. He pulled on one of the plain white t-shirts, followed by the jeans, mumbling a little at how tight they felt on his thighs. Once he had everything buttoned and tucked like he wanted, he opened the bathroom door.

Maria was sitting on the couch, cutting the tags off of the other items from the bag, but as soon as he opened the door, she leapt to her feet, a smile spreading across her face. Steve stopped in front of her, shrugging.

“Well?” he inquired.

She eyed him up and down, then stepped in close. She pulled the t-shirt from his jeans, shaking her head and murmuring ‘untucked.’ She was so close he could smell her lavender scented shampoo. He dragged in a deep breath when her fingers danced over his waist as she walked a circle around him, his eyes slipping closed and his head falling forward, his chin resting on his chest. He exhaled slowly.

“Steve?” Maria whispered, coming to a stop in front of him.

“Hm?” he responded without opening his eyes.

“You okay?” she asked.

He didn’t respond, nor did he open his eyes. He reached blindly for her, the sound of her breathing guiding him, his hand heavy on her waist. He leaned over her, ducking his head, his lips finding hers, brushing a hesitant, soft kiss across them.

Time seemed to freeze, neither of them moving or breathing for God knew how long. Steve had a moment to think that he’d made a mistake, that any second now, Maria’s hand would connect with his face and she would be gone, storming out, leaving him alone, again.

Instead, time started again and she gasped, her arms coming up and snaking around his neck as she pushed up on her toes, returning the kiss. Steve’s arms slid around her waist, hugging her to his chest, his tongue dancing across her lower lip until she opened her mouth. Once his tongue touched hers, he was lost, the kiss consuming him, consuming her. When they broke apart they were both panting, Maria’s cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink, her lips kiss swollen, her hair mussed from his fingers tangling in the long locks.

She put her hand in the middle of his chest, her fingers drifting down his stomach to hook in one of his belt loops. She tugged, pulling him closer, smiling up at him.

“That’s okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Maria answered. “Definitely okay.”

 


End file.
